Rogue's Sick Day
by IndigoHopeful
Summary: Rogue is home sick and thinking random thoughts about Scott and Gambit as she waits for the Nyquil to put her to sleep. Not a OneShot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"_The Usual" Disclaimer: I don't own X-men._

**A Good Sick-Day**

Sick days, I used to like them when I lived in Mississippi. It was just Irene and I then. I didn't have 20 million adult figures checking in on me every 20 friggin minutes to make sure I was still miserably sick and not sitting there reading some book trying to skip out on some test I didn't study for. Besides, I only did that twice…

Sick days can be good or bad.

**Good: **

-if you have a tv in your room (We Kitty and I don't)

-if there is something good on tv (but first you need a tv in your room…)

-if your headache medicine actually works (and doesn't just make you tired but not tired enough to sleep so that you're left feeling like you're floating between parallel universes)

-if you have the good kind of Kleenexes (not those dang sandpaper Kleenexes)

-if the remote to the tv isn't busted (if you have a tv… come one Professor, read my mind…)

-if you're home alone (SO NO ONE KEEPS CHECKING ON YOU EVERY 20 MINUTES!!!)

-if you have the good kind of popsicles for a sore throat

-if the weather outside is cruddy (it's impossible to fall asleep with the curtains only slightly blocking out sun)

-if there's nothing good going on at school (there hardly ever is so I'm not worried)

-if you have a boyfriend to come and see you and tell you how sexy a Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer nose is (like that's ever gonna happen…)

Bad if it's anything I didn't list.

This isn't really a bad sick day though. The danger room had a malfunction earlier and Mr. McCoy, Scott, Logan, and the professor are busy with fixing it. Jean decided to go back home for the week (score), and so that just leaves Storm. She's pretty lenient though, and decided after checking me on me for the 5th time that I really was sick and should be left alone to sleep. I'm obviously not sleeping though, I'm just waiting for my Nyquil to kick in. I love Nyquil. It just knocks you right out. And while you're waiting for it to, you float in and out of this sleepy dreamish state.

The Nyquil is kind of getting to me I think. Suddenly I'm thinking about that whole thing I mentioned about how I'd like being sick more if I had a boyfriend to come and see me. The problem is I keep picturing Magneto's henchmen Gambit. He'd just make me sicker. He'd never shut up or he'd sit there shuffling his dang deck of cards the entire time and I'd never get to sleep. And he'd look at me with those judging eyes acting like he understands me completely when he doesn't. He doesn't. He doesn't get anything and he never will. I thought Scott understood me, and he didn't. He didn't understand anything. He wouldn't be with Jean if he did, because he would have understood that I liked him. But he didn't understand. He was just trying to be a nice guy and at least act like he understands how hard it is to not be able to be nearly as close to some one as you want to be. And NOT be able to. He could have taken Jean from Duncan if he really tried hard enough, I CAN'T do anything though. Because when you love some one you don't want to hurt them, so I could never truly love them.

Now I'm more awake. And I hear Storm's footsteps on the hall. She doesn't get that her checking on me makes it hard for me to fall asleep. Like this stupid stuffed up nose doesn't make it hard enough, I've gotta worry about people not trusting me enough to stay home when I'm sick and not when I forgot to study for a test. Seriously, I only did that twice. Who wouldn't? It was geometry for god's sake.

Kitty refused to leave me alone after that one time Gambit kidnapped me. She read too much into it. It's not like I chose to run off with him, he friggin KIDNAPPED me. He acted like he understood me! Saying crap about how he was helping me to make my own decisions, all the while probably laughing at how I gave in so easily and how easy I was making it for him to get his father back.

I sound like Kitty.

I love this weather outside. The window is pouring outside, and the thunder and lightning is great. I can't think of anything better to do than lye comfortably in bed on a stormy day. I wish I wasn't so cold though. I've got a quilt, my comforter, a sheet, and a space blanket on my bed and I'm still freezing. My temperature is 103 (and I didn't hold it underneath a lamp or get Amara to warm it up for me before she left for school) and I'm freezing my ass off.

I think the Nyquil has finally started to really work. I'm going…

There's some one climbing in my window. I don't know how he got past the security system. What's weirder is that I feel completely safe. Safer than usual. I wish I wasn't so out of it, my eye-lids are too heavy to see clearly who it is. It's weird though, it looks like he has red on black eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

_Again: I don't own X-men_

**Gambit's Day Out**

I hate it up north. It's cold. Dere aint no people partying late into de night and early in de morning. Dere's people, just not de people I'm used to, all dey do is rush off to work. And de ladies are all wrapped up in coats, no mini skirts or baby tees. Dey all in such a rush dat all dey do is give me ONE look. All de people are dead. Hell, I'd take dealin with Julien, he's at least alive. Speakin of bad attitudes….

I wonder what Rogue is doin….

I haven't seen her in a while. And come to t'ink of it, dat is why I came up here… De fille barely said good bye. I t'ink she might still be bad about that "kidnapping" (as she calls it) incident. She's had plenty of time to cool off d'ough, and with all dis rain and cold weather, it had to of helped do dat. Dat school of hers was just around de corner anyways… It's… 9:30, so she's on her way to de coffee machine near de front door to wake up.

**10:00…**

De fille must have skipped out because of some test she didn't study for… Dat means she's playing sick in bed.

She took it personally enough with dat charged card back before dat centinal mess. Course, den she did keep dat Wolverine from tearing me apart. I don t'ink she hates me dat much… she's just confused. I've watched her enough to know dere was something between her and dat red-eyed leader, what's his name? Cyclops. She was de only one to feel dat "special connection" d'ough. Now she takes it out on me. I'll have her won over yet.

Dat mansion's security is easy to get around. It only activates when it senses motion, but dat aint a problem fo' me. I learned how to move without setting dem off a long time ago. It's de others dat are de problem. Dat Wolverine is always prowling somewhere, and den de weather witch has that room in de tower, and de blue-haired guy who's always reading. De blue-haired one and weather witch are no problem. Dey're predictable, it's de short-tempered guy I've got a problem with. He's had it out for me since Mardi Gras. I don see de problem either. She (Rogue) had a perfectly good time up until she touched me. It's not like I was gonna put her in any sort of danger I couldn't protect her from.

Protect her…

She's got enough security livin in dis mansion.

Her window's de 3rd one on the left. She's got a loft and everyt'ing. Good view too. Sorta like mine back at dat place I used to call home. Used to. Dat's over. _Merde _she don know how much she and I have in common when it comes to nurturing backgrounds. All I ever had was a "father" who's first question when I got hurt was, "Did it affect your powers?" Dat Mystique went pretty low. D'ough… I did get a kiss outta it. I wonder if she remembers kissing me when she was under Mesmero's control. Did he make her do dat, or was it her choice?

Dere she is. Looks like she didn't lie. She looks pretty outta it. Her nose is red from having the flu, it's kinda cute. Like when some one goes outside in the cold for a long time.

I'm getting soaked out here in dis rain, might as well go in and keep her company.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men _

This is for thesupernugget. I swore not to move my butt outta this seat until I had at least 2 and a half pages. (Short attention span, maybe I do have ADD? Whatever.)

This story is in… ack.. 2nd person? With a narrorator's point of view, not Rogue or Gambit's. Sorry if I got that # part wrong.

**A Cajun's Day Out & A Rogue's Day In**

It hadn't been for more than 10 minutes after Rogue fell asleep that Storm cracked the door open causing Gambit to jump from his spot on Kitty's bed to a far corner. The sudden movement caught Storm's eye and she scanned the room. Gambit pressed himself against the wall slowing his breath the way he had been trained so that he would not be heard. Satisfied that nothing was there, Storm closed the door and the soft padding of her footsteps was gone.

Gambit relaxed sliding down the wall and to his knees. A bolt of lightning flashed outside the window and was followed by a boom of thunder so loud that it shook the room and caused Gambit to jump like a startled kitten. Rogue shot up in bed… too fast, she fell back on the pillow groaning frustrated by the wave of nausea that hit her.

"Bonjour, cherie." A cajun drawl said from the darkness.

The unexpected greetings startled Rogue, but before she had the chance to scream for help Gambit was over at her bedside like a shot to cover her mouth. "Shhhh, Cherie. Remy don't mean you any harm, he just came to see you."

Rogue narrowed her eyes and he smirked back at her imagining what she was thinking, "I swear Cherie, Remy won't do anything to you," Her glare hardened and he flashed her a devilish grin. "Unless you want me to…"

"Whatever!" She rasped her throat hurting from just saying one word. "Just don't get me in any trouble! If Logan-"

"He aint so tough. I can handle him." Gambit interrupted.

"Of course you can! YOU don't live here! So YOU can't be punished and sentenced to 2 weeks worth of waxing the X-jet or morning danger room sessions with Logan, or worse, Scott and Jean!" She snapped sitting up in bed.

It really was amusing how she tried so hard to sound intimidating when her voice was rising from a whisper to a squeak and back. She sounded more like a chipmunk. Not that he would mention that to her. She may not be very good at threatening him in that state, but she still had a good right hook, even if she was slightly sedated from the cold medicine/ fever reducer.

"What are you really doing here? –And no bull shit about missing me." She said spitting that last comment out bitterly.

Gambit looked dumb-struck by that last statement. He looked slightly hurt and lost, like he didn't know what to tell her. "What do you need?" Rogue asked defeated by that helpless look in his eyes.

Why did she have to look so hurt and defenseless? It was his entire fault; he really had meant to help her when he took her to Louisiana. Some what. If he could make it right, he would, even if that meant sticking around long enough that Wolverine found him and cut him to ribbons. He had to do something for her. She looked so hurt; she rested her head on the backboard and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back bitter tears.

"I need you to feel better," He said reaching out a gloved hand and tipping her head so she could look him in the eye.

The statement shocked her. And then that...His touch was so soft and gentle… She almost let herself believe him. "Then leave." She said smacking his hand away and looking past him and examining the wallpaper instead.

"Chere-" He began but was cut off.

"You want me to feel better?!" She said now looking at him, her green eye now turned to emerald fire, "Then leave so Ah can get to sleep!"

"Dat's not what I meant and you know it." His own temper rising causing his hellish eyes to burn.

The firey intense look in Gambit's eyes shocked Rogue. She was scared. Not because of something he was capable of doing to her, she knew… some how, that he would never do anything to purposely hurt her. No. The reason she was so scared was because she didn't have a singe thing to say back. Nothing to defend herself against the emotions Gambit was facing her with.

She reached over to her nightstand for a kleenex and blew her nose.

Gambit rose from her room-mate's bed and rolled the chair from the desk over to Rogue's bed side, turned it so that the back was facing Rogue, and sat down. He leaned forward on the back of the chair and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

She shot him a look and reached over to her nightstand again, this time picking up a bottle of Nyquil and a spoon. Normally she hated taking medicine without a glass of water near-by to wash out the disgusting taste, but Gambit was driving her crazy and she wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible. She quickly regretted it though; the flavor was disgusting and sent her running to the bathroom.

She wretched, throwing up her recently swallowed Nyquil and not-yet-digested breakfast. A concerned Storm who had been on her way to the danger room to help out with the wild-card lasers rushed down her stair-way from the attic to Rogue's side in the bathroom and held her hair out of the way until she finished.

Gambit could hear the soft voice of Storm from the bedroom, "Are you all right, Rogue?"

Rogue stole a glance at her bedroom for signs of Storm going in there. The door was the same way she left it though, slightly cracked, closed enough to keep people from seeing Gambit. "Ah'm fine. My medicine just wore off and Ah took another dose trying to get back to sleep." (That wasn't entirely a lie. She did purposely take a 2nd dose hoping the medicine would knock her out and Gambit would leave.)

"Why don't you take a shower and I will change your bed sheets for you?" Storm offered.

Gambit could picture Rogue's panicked face as she tried to mask it, "N-No! No!" She must have gasped from horror or something because she started a fit of coughing. "Ah'm really tired; Ah think Ah'll just wash my face and get back to bed."

"All right. Call for me if you can or, come and get me if you need anything. I'll be in the danger room."

Gambit's teeth flashed in the dark room when he grinned at her as she came in. "See chere? I knew you liked me here, otherwise you would have let that weather witch in here."

Rogue glared daggers at him as climbed back into bed, "No! Lahke Ah said, Ah don't wanna get in trouble. What's the point though? Something will go wrong eventually." she said defeated.

Gambit watched her skeptically and she shivered from the chill of her fever. "Where are some spare blankets?" He asked rising from his seat.

She looked at him almost doubting his intentions. "The top shelf of that wardrobe, but don't bother, Ah've been fahgting with that door all morning. It's-" there was a **_BANG_** from the handle of the door being blown off and Rogue thanked fate for everyone conveniently being in one of the few rooms in the mansion that was sound proof. "-stuck."

Gambit grinned, proud of what he did, and carefully spread the blanket out over her. Rogue was caught off guard though and could only gratefully tug the blanket up over her chin and mutter, "Thanks."

"Anything anytime, Cherie."


	4. Chapter 4

(Like you all don't know this already.) _Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution_

Seriously, if I owned X-men Evolution I would have continued the series after that battle with Apocalypse. Or at least kept it on the air so that more people could become attached to it and write to those people and tell them to continue it or else they'd be tarred and feathered.

…

…Okay fine!! Or we could just _PEACEFULLY_ march around until they continued it. HAPPY JIMMENY CRICKET?!?!

Pinocchio's conscience, or the goody two-shoes side of me.

**Fighting the Power**

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Cherie? You know what dey say, sleep is de best medicine." Gambit said shuffling his deck of cards. A rumble of thunder roared outside, and he smiled to himself. On a day like this, what could possibly be better? Here he was in a cozy room, with a _le belle femme_, a good sturdy deck of cards, and no crazy Wolverine had come in and torn him up yet.

"Can't." Rogue replied turning on her side and propping herself up on her elbow to get a better view of this card juggling trick.

He grinned pleased with himself. He swished his cards through the air from one hand to the next in a way that was believed to be only seen in those exaggerated cartoons. Apparently it was possible to do something like that with a deck of cards though. Go figure? "Up for a game of speed den?"

"You're on." Rogue replied smirking and pushing the covers off of her so she could sit comfortable, Indian style. There wasn't a single living soul in the institute that was able to beat her. She had beaten every one so much that they refused to play it with her. She hadn't played in… what was it? 2 months?

"You may regret dat, Cherie," Gambit said trying to hide a grin.

He dealt the cards expertly, flipping them through the air first for show, and then shuffling them and tossing them down to their proper place. Rogue could feel a slight pang of dizziness from her medicine while watching the cards fly through the air, but she shook it off and picked up her cards. The two sat momentarily calmly arranging their cards in the order they pleased trying to shake off the nervous anticipation.

"Ready, Chere?"

"Ah am, but are you?" She ignored the chills from her fever, no need for blankets to get in the way of a game of speed.

He grinned, once you got past that poisonous viper attitude, she wasn't so bad. "On de count of t'ree…

Un.

Deux.

Tro-"

**And the door was thrown open.** Startled, Gambit fell out of his chair trying to move out of sight, but tripped and he fell onto the bed, his head now resting between Rogue's Indian style crossed legs. Rogue stupidly threw the covers over her legs trying to hide the cards, and to her own surprise, covering up Gambit as well.

Beast smiled cheerfully holding some heavy box that only he, with his powers, could lift. "Ro---..." He stopped short seeing the mess of two people in front of him.

Under the covers.

A boy and a girl.

…

Rogue was so lucky it was him who was sent up to check on her and not Logan. So, so, so, soooooooo lucky.

"This isn't--" She said throwing her covers off and kicking Gambit off of her bed and onto the floor, "Ah mean--"

"Homme, we weren't--"

"Ah never would --"

"Really, Mon sieur--"

"**Hold it!**" Beast said holding up his free hand. Maybe he was too much of a softy, but he just couldn't bring himself to shout. He was 'The Beast,' and yet his temper didn't flare like Logan, or any one else's for that matter, would have. Things didn't add up. "What's going on here?"

"I-" Gambit began, but was cut off.

"He just came by to check up on me and we were playing cards… Honest!" She added after seeing that skeptical look pass over Mr. McCoy's face.

He looked at the two, first at Rogue, in all of her flu-pale faced, runny-pink-nosed glory; and then to Gambit. He never really did have too much of a problem with the Acolyte called Gambit. Sabertooth, yes, but this one… in Beast's own opinion, Remy, or Gambit, never really seemed to belong there anyways.

Maybe that's what kept him from alerting the others of Gambit's presence…

Or maybe he just wasn't as dumb as his ape like appearance and knew better than to meddle in young romance. Whichever, he smiled in an all-knowing manner that made Rogue's cheeks turn red and Gambit grin, and closed the door without another word.

The two rested in an awkward silence and lightning flashed outside breaking them out of their worlds. "Hmm, you know I always have like him." Gambit said smiling while Rogue pulled a blanket over her shoulders and fumbled with the cards," Now, where were we?" He asked wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist and pulling her against him. She was so close he could feel her shivering from the chill of her fever.

"WHAT ARE YAh DOING?!" Rogue croaked in her high-pitched fever-raspy voice. Good thing she had that soar throat, or otherwise her screech might have shook the walls of the institute.

"What? Just picking up where we left off…" He grinned leaning in.

"Stay ba-" She broke off into a fit of coughs, the first couple right in Gambit's face until she finally managed to wriggle free of his grasp and cover her mouth.

She had coughed on him. Normally most men would have gotten up and left, seriously, she _had_ coughed on him, in his face. For some reason though, he didn't. **He actually laughed. **"You know, most _femmes_ just give a man a kiss."

She shot him a look in between her fits of coughing. "The only satisfaction I get ahtta this, is that maybe, you'll get mah cold too."

"Oh, Cherie, a gift? But I didn't get you a thing," he grinned.

She glared at him, why couldn't he just get mad? It was so frustrating knowing she had no effect on him. "Whatever." She snapped, "Deal." She said handing him the deck of cards and pulling the blankets farther over her shoulders so they wouldn't fall off during the game.

He grinned taking the cards out of her hand, and purposely running his gloved finger tips over her palm gently when he took them. He could see her fever-red cheeks turn an even deeper shade of scarlet and she snatched her hand back. He quickly dealt the cards. "Once again, on de count of t'ree. Un… deux…" He paused and the both of them looked to the door, the only sound came from the thunder outside, "Trois."

The game began. Card after card. Gambit was faster than what Rogue had hoped. She was slower. Her eyelids were already heavy from the Nyquil, and her reflexes were slow. She was bound and determined to win though, he wasn't going to beat her, not no way, no—"Done." He declared slamming the last card down dramatically making the springs of the bed bounce the two occupants.

"You-you cheated!" She growled also slamming down her cards. "You took advantage of me!"

The last comment made Gambit laugh. Hard. "Chere, when I take advantage of you, you'll know it."

She shot him a look, and he returned it with a grin. And then he sniffled.

Rogue snorted and pulled the covers further over her shoulders, "Ha! You've got mah flu!"

"A small price to pay for an afternoon wit' a _le belle femme_," He said leaning in closer to her.

"Get away!" she said falling backwards onto her pillow in a futile effort to lean away from him.

"Aw, come on, I've already caught your flu, dere's nothing left to lose right?" he said hovering over her and getting _very_ close.

"How about consciousness?" Rogue growled weakly pushing him back.

Gambit sat up and Rogue yawned, "So much for that 'not tired' t'ing, huh?" He smirked. Secretly though, he was also starting to feel tired himself. Maybe he did catch her flu? That couldn't be good, now what?

"That's because _you_ tire me out!" She said in the middle of a yawn and sliding back under her covers.

"You're tiring yourself," Gambit said sliding over to her side of the bed and putting his arm around her. He didn't plan on leaving any time soon. The thunder and lightning outside was ten times as un-welcoming as Rogue's viper attitude.

"Don't- Don't get any… any i-… ideassss…" She said sleepily settling in under her covers and closer to the warm body beside her.

"You know you shouldn't try to stay awake when you're sick like that Cherie. Don't fight the power of Nyquil." He said yawning as well. Yawns were contagious…

"You-… y-… you can't… tell me what to do…"

Thanks for all of the encouraging "continue the story" reviews. I'm really sorry I carried it out this long. I even told some one I'd get this story out within of a week if she let me use one of her suggestions. I didn't think I got a reply though. (I don't know how to check my inbox…) I only found the message when I was checking my old email address today (June 16th, 2007) for good chain-letters. So to that person, I'm sorry. I hope this was worth the wait.

Notes:

Native American, I know, I know. That's what is still called today. Would you guys really have gotten it if I had said "she was sitting Native American style"?


End file.
